The Person Behind The Fame
by theoneandonlykirsty-maria
Summary: Kirsty-Maria is just a small town girl from the UK. Jeff Hardy is tired of women only wanting him for his fame and money. He decides to join a dating site and meets a girl who is purrfect. Will she be who she says she is? Sex scenes will be in this fic.


DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN WWE.. OBVIOUSLY. If I did, I'd be a WWE Superstar and be able to fight the guys and girls ha. Furthermore I'd be with my favourite wrestler. Lol. Mature content later on in the story. I hope you enjoy.

The Person Behind The Fame.

Jeff Hardy sat on his porch, watching the sunrise with a cigarette in his hand, lighting up and taking a breathe, he allowed the smoke to fill his lungs before breathing out with a sigh of satisfaction. Jeff had been feeling lonely for many months and was tired of women always trying to be with him, purely for his fame. He was more than a character, he had many sides and he wanted to meet someone who couldn't see the fame but instead saw the person behind that. Finishing his cigarette, Jeff stands up and opens the door to walk back into his apartment. Before walking in he takes one last look at the rising sun. Entering the kitchen he grabs a bowl and pours himself some cornflakes, adding milk and started to eat.

Whilst sitting there eating his cereal, Jeff thought to himself about the many women who had hurt him, who had used him. Suddenly an crazy idea came into his rainbow haired head. "What about a dating site... no-one will question a photo of me and a friend. They will think I'm the friend, most likely." Mulling this over in his head, he sets his mind to it. "I can do this" He reassures himself as he walk over to his laptop. Logging on, he clicks on the search engine and types in 'Dating Sites'. Various dating sites were listed so he checks all of them before going for the most popular which was a dating site called 'Plenty Of Fish'. Creating his profile, he put in his weight and height, likes and dislikes, personality type and wrote a brief 'about me' summary.

'I'm an artist, who also has a passion for music, wrestling and writing. I enjoy comedy and enjoy reading. I have blonde hair, naturally and hazel eyes. I like motorcross, taking risks and living for the moment.'

After checking this through, he chooses a username and goes with TwistOfFate31. Looking through the various profiles he stops and clicks on message to some and says hi, feeling stupid. 'What the hell was I thinking? I have no experience doing anything like this.' He thought to himself. Within minutes he had been asked to fuck, to hook up, if he was being funny by describing himself as Jeff Hardy and then asked about music tastes.

Kray95: Hey, fellow artist. :) What kind of music do you enjoy listening to?

Looking at her profile he noticed her short brown hair, styled in a casual, punk fashion, her style was very abstract but casual and trendy. Her eyes were an ocean blue and her smile was cute. "Fuck it, why not?" He said to himself. Fumbling over what to write he started to type and then erase 5 messages before replying.

TwistOfFate31: Hey, so you're a fellow artist? What kind of artist? I enjoy listening to all sorts of music but prefer heavy metal and rock, more than anything. How about yourself? :)

Kray95: Yes, I am. I am a writer, singer, guitar player. I am mainly a writer but I can sing.. I hope. :') I also write my own poetry, songs, stories and fan fiction. What about you? What kind of artist are you? Rock and heavy metal... good answers. I love all sorts, also. Although, Rock is what I was bought up listening to. I love rock n roll. Nothing better. :).

'Ok, a normal conversation, maybe this can work.' he thought to himself.

TwistOfFate31: I am a musician, I am in a band, I sing. I write too, poetry and songs. :). A lot in common. I draw and paint, do recreational art. Rock is the best kind of music, I have to agree. Have you ever heard of The Toadies? What kind of bands are you into?

Kray95: Nice, maybe I can listen to some of your music, some time? Wow, that's cool. Do you blog? Or is it more personal? I blog mine. Indeed, a lot in common. Aw wow, what kind of things do you draw/paint? Recreational art? Like sculptures and paper mache? :P OMG, The Toadies - Possum Kingdom is one of my favourite songs of all time. I won't lie, when that song comes on, the head banging starts. :). I'm into Guns n Roses, ACDC, Metallica, The Toadies, My Chemical Romance, Green Day, Epica, Paramore, Evanescence, Tegan and Sara, Avril Lavigne and so on. You?

TwistOfFate31: Yeah, definitely, only if I can hear some of yours though. Where do you blog? Maybe I can read some of your poetry? Mine is out there but mainly its personal. Ha. :). I draw all sorts, I like to draw cartoons, people, scenery, so on. Yeah, sculptures and stuff like that. No way - me too. Love Possum Kingdom, have some crazy head banging memories in regards to Possum Kingdom. Ha. Wow, nice choices, but Tegan and Sara? Never heard of them? I'm into most of all rock bands. Just anything Rock n Roll. :).

Kray95: Of course you can . .sdlskjdkd - my blog address. Ah, well maybe I can read some later on. Nice, I envy people who can draw, I can only manage cartoons and some nature. Like leaves. Ha. Have you been drawing long? Writing long? Possum Kingdom is ace. Thanks. Erm.. yeah, Tegan and Sara are sisters - they are lesbians. I'm non-binary and pansexual. I don't think about gender, I just like people, so I date both men and women. If that's a problem, just let me know, I will understand. Nice. Good times with the rock n roll. Ha :P. By the way, did I mention how good looking you are? Love your eyes. :P.

TwistOfFate31: Nice, I will definitely check it out, now. Definitely you can read some. Aww well you're already good at soo many other things, I wouldn't worry about it, maybe I could give you some drawing tips. ;) I've been drawing since I could draw and writing since I could write, they are both deep passions of mine. Yes they are ace. Ah, no worries, I don't mind, you are who you are. Its cool that you know who you are. I don't mind that you like both genders. Always good times with the rock n roll. :p Are you flirting? :O. Have you noticed how unbelievably cute you are? Aww thanks I took that picture myself. Ha. Love you hair. :P.

Kray95: So, where you from and how old are you really ha? Aww now I'm nervous. Ha. Same with me, I can't ever remember not dancing, singing, writing and playing guitar. Weird how fast life goes. Aww that's like the most genuinely nice reply to finding out I liked both men and women, I've heard. I usually get asked for threesomes or am told that I'm only interested in women because I hadn't been given it properly, which is just so derogatory. Soo, thanks for being sweet and handsome. :P Yes, I am flirting, I totally suck at the flirting thing.. my bad. Did you? Well it looks amazing. I love how all of your pics are really abstract. :P My hair? Aww thanks it takes ages to do everyday but totally worth it. Cute? Me? AWWW. Thanks handsome :). x

An x? Oh a kiss. I'm liking this girl, she doesn't seem to be crazy or know that he is The Jeff Hardy. Good start.

TwistOfFate31: I'm from the United States of America, Cameron, North Carolina. How old am I really? I'm 30, ha. How old are you really? Don't be, I'm sure your poetry is good. I'm the same I can't remember not doing the things that I love. You're right, that is so derogatory, I can't believe some people are so closed minded. Its a shame that we have so many people like that in the world. I'm sorry you had to go through that. No problem, just being myself ;) :P. Ha. Yeah, I did, thanks, you really think it look amazing? I do love me a bit of abstract photography. Yes your hair and just your face and style and especially your personality. Its cute, overall. Ha. I bet it is worth it. So, where are you from? x

Kray95: Nice! Really? You don't look 30.. you look way younger. Ha. I'm 21, 22 in August. :). Aww thanks I hope you enjoy reading it. Thank you. Ha, just being your usual sweet, kind self huh? Very beautiful. Aww, thank you, you're so sweet. It is worth it, trust me. I'm from the United Kingdom. Birmingham. What do you work as? x

TwistOfFate31: Yes, really, and aww now you're flirting! Look way younger? Why thank you pretty lady. Ah, almost 22. Is the age gap a problem for you? I doubt I wont enjoy it. Yes being my usual sweet kind self. Ha. I am aren't I lol joking. No problems, seriously. Ha, why? Is it a birds nest otherwise? Nice, I love Birmingham, I've been their multiple times and the people their are just amazing. I work as a wrest-

'Oh shit, delete.' thought Jeff.

TwistOfFate31: Yes, really, and aww now you're flirting! Look way younger? Why thank you pretty lady. Ah, almost 22. Is the age gap a problem for you? I doubt I wont enjoy it. Yes being my usual sweet kind self. Ha. I am aren't I lol joking. No problems, seriously. Ha, why? Is it a birds nest otherwise? Nice, I love Birmingham, I've been their multiple times and the people their are just amazing. I work in the entertainment business. What about you? x

Kray95: Aha, well I'm attempting too. Tehe, is it working? ;) ;P. Yeah, 22. No its no problem, is it a problem for you? Aha. Yes you are, not joking. Aww. You have no idea how bad of a birds nest it really is unless I style it properly. You will never know the horror of seeing it. Ha. You know Birmingham? How often are you over my end? Are you in Birmingham on business or? The entertainment business ay? Nice. I'm a musician. I write songs for other people to use and I do some care work, also. :) :P. Maybe next time your in Birmingham, we could meet up for a coffee or something? :P x

TwistOfFate31: Ha, yes it is working if the blush on my face is anything to go by. No, its not a problem, I just wanted to make sure you were ok with it. Awww, you're too sweet. That bad, huh? Yes, I love Birmingham, the energy is amazing. The people are so fun. Its a lot different to America. Quite often, actually. I'm there on Friday for the weekend. Maybe then? I land at Birmingham airport about 7:30am so we could meet at café nero for 9am? So you write songs for a living, you must be good! Also, aww that's admirable, care work is quite hard. x

Kray95: Oh, wow, ok. Yeah that sounds fine. Yeah we are definitely a crazy bunch of people with a lot of energy us brummies. Ha. Yes, that bad. Lol. I'm fine with the age gap, its not even that much. Café Nero is great but costa is better. Lol. Have you ever tried Costa? Yeah I write songs for a living, well I hope they are good especially for the price people pay for them, you know? Yeah it can be quite challenging but I love it, regardless. x

TwistOfFate31: Yeah, I do like costa, we should go Costa, instead. For definite. I gathered that you were all crazy ha. Brummies? Cute name for you lot. I'm glad you're fine with it. I bet it is challenging and I'm sure they are great. Now, I'm even more curious to read your blog. So, what is your real name? x

Kray95: Costa rules! We should definitely go to Costa, instead. Hey, we aren't all mega crazy... I promise :P. Yes, Brummies... we are more than very cute we are fabulous. I'm glad your fine with it also. It is but its fun. Noooo. Omg, my poetry is probably a lot better and more personal to me. Ha. Enjoy reading. Let me know what you think? My name is Kirsty. Kirsty-Maria. Whats yours? x

TwistOfFate31: It does, I've never had a better coffee than Costa coffee. :P. Yeah... sure. I believe you. ;) Fine, you are all very beautiful, especially you. :P Hahahahaha. I will definitely give you feedback, I'm liking your style of writing, very abstract and unorthodox. Just the way I like it. Ha. :P. I will enjoy reading them, don't you worry. :P. Kirsty-Maria? That's a very beautiful name. My name is Jeffery Hunt. x

Kray95: Exactly, although you haven't lived until you've tried Costa hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows. You best believe me :P. Thank you, I look forward to receiving your feedback. Is it me or did that feel sexual to write? LOL. :O :P. Is that a sexual reference? The way you like it lol. Cute. Sexy. Just the way I like it. Thank you, Your name is awesome. I love Jeffery as a name. I've always liked it. Maybe because I am a fan of Jeff Hardy's work... hmm possibly the reason. x

"NO WAY!" Exclaimed Jeff as he reread what she has last sent him. 'Of course she had to be a fan, its ok though, she seems great and I like her so far. We will see how it goes.'

TwistOfFate31: Oh really? What work of Jeff Hardy do you like? I will have to try the hot chocolate someday soon, then. Is Friday a date or? Just asking for clarification, I don't really know how this works, I've never been on a dating site before. It did seem quite sexual but maybe I meant it that way :P A double innuendo so to speak. Thank you, I do love my name. Abstract and all that. x

Kray95: Yes, really. I like his poetry, his music, his art and of course his style of wrestling. He just seems so spiritually connected to himself which I connect to, I guess. I know it sounds silly, but he truly is an amazing individual. It doesn't hurt that he is amazingly sexy, also. :P. Well then if that's the case then maybe I meant it sexually, also. ;) :P. I like double innuendos their twice as fun. Indeed it is abstract. Ha. Erm, well if you wanted it to be.. I would definitely say yes to going on a date with you. :P x

TwistOfFate31: Ah, I will have to check his work out, sometime. I do like the way he wrestles though, poetry in motion ay? It seems like you have a little crush? Ha. It doesn't sound silly. Amazingly sexy? Should I be jealous? Well then, its fine to be sexual especially when you're both interested in the other person, right? Do you now? How are they twice as fun? :P Ok then.. this is me asking, formally. Would you like to grab some coffee with me on Friday? As in go on a date? x

Kray95: Yes! Of course, I'd love to. Yes, you should definitely check some of his work out. His poem, an empty tank, is really good. No you shouldn't be jealous. You're amazingly sexy too, you actually look a lot like Jeff now that I think about it. :). Indeed it is and I am definitely interested. :P. Yes, I do. They are fun because you get more for your money, so to speak :P Double the fun. Ha. Maybe a slight crush. Ha. Slight. I'm off to bed now but speak tomorrow if you're free? x

TwistOfFate31: Great! I look forward to seeing you. I will do. An Empty Tank? I will have to give it a read and let you know what I think. No? No need for jealousy. Well, that's good ha. Am I? Why, thank you :P So are you. Do I? I don't think so. Ha. I've never noticed. :). Oh, definitely interested ay? Well then that's good cause I'm the same. Ah I see, well that's naughty in a sexy way. ;) :P. Slight... sure ;) I believe you. Ok, yeah I should get to bed too, good night, beautiful. x

Kray95: I promise its only slight... ;) :P. I look forward to seeing you too. Yes An Empty Tank. You should. Yes, you are, most definitely amazingly sexy. You're welcome and awww, no I'm not but thank you. :D :P I'm blushing ha. Always best in the naughty way. Yes, definitely. Good Night, Jeff. x

TwistOfFate: Oh, I believe you. Ha. Awesome. Cool, I will definitely check it out. I will. Awww, thanks gorgeous. Yes you are. Good, keep blushing lol, I bet you look so beautiful when you blush. It is indeed always best in the naughty way. Good Night, Kirsty-Maria.

FRIDAY MORNING.

'Ah, Birmingham, its good to be back' Jeff thought to himself. 'I better text Kirsty-Maria.'

To: Kirsty-Maria :P

Heyy :) I've just landed, you on route? x Jeff x

Hearing the ding of her phone, Kirsty-Maria looks at her messages, excitedly. Reading the message Jeff had sent her, she smiles before replying.

To: Jeffy :P

Heyy :) Awesome. I'm almost in Birmingham meet you at the Costa in Birmingham Airport? Can't wait to see you. x Kirsty-Maria x

Jeff checked his messages to see a reply from Kirsty-Maria, when reading her message he grins to himself, before replying.

To: Kirsty-Maria

Awesome! Just text me when you get to the airport and I'll order us our drinks and find a seat for both of us. I can't wait to see you, either. I'm nervous. x Jeff x

To: Jeffy :P

Don't be nervous, I'm already nervous, you can't be nervous too. Ha. We'll both be nervous wrecks, otherwise. Also, Ok, I will text you when I'm walking towards Costa. Awww. I'm excited and nervous at the same time. x Kirsty-Maria x

To: Kirsty-Maria :P

Ok, i'll try not to be, remember i'll be wearing the pink faded hoody. You try to keep calm too then ha :P :'). Ok, awesome. X Jeff x

Finally, approaching the multiple doors of Birmingham Airport, Kirsty-Maria begins to type her message whilst heading towards Costa.

To Jeffy :P

I have arrived. Lol. Making my way towards Costa. :) Can't wait. x Kirsty-Maria x

Jeff watched as his phone pinged alerting him that she was here. He quickly typed a nervous reply.

To Kirsty-Maria :P

Ok. God, so nervous. See you soon. :) x Jeff x

Walking through the doors of Costa, Kirsty-Maria kept a low profile whilst searching for Jeff just in case he was a catfish. Noticing a pink faded hoody at the back of the costa, facing away from her, she looks more closely to see a pair of faded jeans with a chain and a very nice ass occupying them. Moving her eyes to the mans surroundings, she notices a hot chocolate and a coffee next to him, freshly made if the steam coming from both were any indicator. Moving slowly, she noticed that the Costa was empty other than this man and another couple at the front of the shop. Finally she reached the back of the Costa and stopped a few meters away from him before pulling out her phone and messaging him.

To Jeffy :P

Hey handsome, I hope that hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows is for me.. if not i'll be disappointed. :P x Kirsty-Maria x

She watched as the man in front of her grabbed his phone, saw the smile that spread across his face as he saw she had messaged him, clicking on it he read the message before turning around. Kirsty-Maria stood in shock. Jeff Hardy stood up, sheepishly, shy and uncharismatic.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I know this must be a surprise and a shock. I just, I thought you were nice. I didn't mean to lie about my last name, but believe me that is the only thing I lied about" He rambled on.

"Erm, hey, Jeff. Well, now I know why you answered with entertainment business and it makes sense I guess if I had though about it hard enough, your name is Jeff and you happen to live in Cameron, North Carolina. Don't worry, I'm not mad, I understand why you had to keep your last name a secret." Laughing she extended her hand for him to shake, he smiles before walking forward, slightly and pulling her into a hug. He smelled really, really good. Jeff thought that she smelled beautiful. 'she is so small too, so cute.' Releasing Kirsty from the hug, Jeff motions for them to sit. Sipping at her hot chocolate, she sighs in appreciation. "That is some good coco" She laughed. Jeff joined in and asked "why does it taste so good?" Kirsty offered him a sip, which he took and said "Wow, that is iike heaven in your mouth." "Hahaha I know, right." She replied. "Do you wanna go walk around Birmingham? I need to find my hotel too to drop of my things." Asked Jeff "Yeah that sounds fun." Kirsty replied.

Walking through Birmingham they finally got Broad Street, they spoke as they walked about many different things including culture, music, the theatre productions happening in Birmingham and then Kirstys writing and Jeffs wrestling. Walking into the NOVA hotel they were too lost in each other to notice anybody else.

"So that's when Matt decided it would be a good idea to have a mustard slip and slide." "Ugh, I bet he hated it. Hahaha" They laughed together as Jeff collected his room key. Getting into the elevator they were pushed into a tight embrace at the back of the elevator due to the variety of people in it. With barely any room in between them, Kirsty brushed up again Jeff and felt a poking. Realising what it was, she looked down and bit her lip, smiling as he held her waist. When everybody got off before the penthouse, They allowed each other some before Jeff asked if he could kiss her. Replying with a nod and a firm "Yes" Jeff closed the space between them and crashed his lips to hers bending slightly due to her small size, before bringing his arms around her, lifting her she wraps her arms around him without breaking the passionate kiss. Once the elevator stopped on the top floor and the doors pinged open they exited the cart without a break. Shoving his bags down he breaks the kiss for a second before lying her down on the couch in the living room.

There will be another chapter up soon, I just kind of thrashed this one out, because it has been a major fan fic idea of mine for awhile. If you would like to read my actual poetry my bog is real Kirsty-MariaMcBride at blogspot . co . uk - all one word... or search Motion Poetry, Kirsty-Maria McBride please enjoy.

Peace.


End file.
